Mein größter Traum
by akikoeiri
Summary: also, öhm... dat wird schwer... ich hasse summarys... .° also, es gibt auf jeden fall ein happy end pairing: yukishuichi


Fanfic!!! *wuaaaahhhhh!!!* ^.^° Also. dies ist meine erste FF zu Gravitation ^^ *vor froide durch die gegend hüpft* *boingboingboing* achso. hab mich noch gar net vorgestellt!!! Ich bin die akiko (manchmal auch akiko eiri ^^ je nachdem) *e-mail: baerigerbaer@web.de * So. jetzt zum formellen Teil hier am Anfang ^^  
  
Titel: Mein größter Traum Warnungen: Eigentlich keine. hm, es ist meiner meinung nach eine traurige ff. aba überzeugt euch selbst, was ihr von ihr haltet Es ist klar, ne shonen-ai story ^^ *was sonst? *kicha* Und wie schon gesagt, a bissal sad. *snief* und so was hab ich geschrieben? *hoil* Hat ungefähr 5 stunden oder so gedauert, und sage und schreibe 8 (!!!) cappucinos gekostet. *jaja, ich weiß, bin ein cappucino-junkie!* So, dat wichtigste für die, die dat copyright erfunden ham. Disclaimer!!! ^.^° : alles gehört maki murakami *leidaaa!!! Mein yukiiiiii!!!* *ihn maki mal klau* aba nur für diese geschichte ^^ Und für danach. *hihi* Hm, ich verdiene kein geld hiermit und die sonstigen sachen. ihr kennts auswendig, oder? Oo So, und nun viel spaß ^^  
  
Deine sanften Lippen berühren zaghaft meine. Mein ganzer Körper hat sich schon so lange nach diesem Moment gesehnt. Jetzt bittest du mit deiner Zunge um Einlass. Sofort gewähre ich ihn dir, für dich würde ich alles tun. Spielerisch neckst du meine Zunge, die bis dahin nur träge im Mund lag, damit sie nicht tatenlos bleibt. Ich gebe dir zu verstehen, dass ich dies nicht im Geringsten vorhatte und beginne einen "Dominanzkampf" mit deiner Zunge. Leidenschaftlich versinken wir in diesem einfühlsamen Kuss. Deine Hände wandern meinen Rücken hinunter und wieder hinauf, damit machst du mich fast wahnsinnig. Ich drücke mich noch mehr an deinen Körper, als Zeichen dafür, dass ich dich nicht verlieren will. Langsam und atemlos endet dieser unbeschreibbare Kuss und du schaust mir tief in die Augen. Ich versinke schon wieder in diesen grün-grauen Seen und schmiege mich an dich, hoffe, dass du mich nie mehr alleine lässt.  
  
.  
  
"Hey, Shuichi! Shuichi muss jetzt aufwachen, sonst kommt er zu spät zur Probe!", rief Ryuichi und lief, leichtfüßig wie eine Katze die Stufen zum Gästezimmer hoch. "Shui.", mitten im Satz erstummte er. Langsam schlich er zum Bett, holte Anschwung und sprang mit einem Ruck auf das Bett und den darin schlafenden Shuichi. Dieser erwachte auch sofort mit einem Riesenschreck und sah Ryuichi entgeistert an. "Was ist denn passiert? Wieso liegst du auf mir?" Erst nachdem Shuichi diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, verstand er sie und wurde auf der Stelle tiefrosa im Gesicht. Denn so wie sein Idol da auf ihm lag, war der Anblick auf keinen Fall jugendfrei. Und vor allem nicht, da beide nur in Boxershorts bekleidet waren. Doch Shuichi wurde abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er Kuwagoru vor die Nase gehalten bekam. Dies war der 2. Schreck an diesem Morgen. "Shuichi muss nun aufstehen und sich anziehen, sonst kommt Shuichi zu spät zum Soundcheck für das große Konzert heute Abend!", sagte Kuwagoru und Ryuichi lächelte vergnügt in Shuichis Richtung. Dieser verstand und nickte lächelnd zurück. "Ähm, dafür musst du aber erst aufstehen.", doch weiter passierte nichts, da von Ryuichis Seite nur ein lautes Schnarchen zu vernehmen war. 'Oh je. der erste Tag hier fängt ja gut an', dachte Shuichi und zwengte sich aus dem Bett. Den schlafenden Ryuichi ließ er Ryuichi sein und schlurfte ins Badezimmer.  
  
.  
  
Seit gestern bin ich nun hier und es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, seitdem ich Yuki nicht mehr gesehen habe. Dabei ist es nur einen Tag her. Ich frage mich immer noch, warum er mich rausgeschmissen hat. Er war so kalt zu mir, noch kälter als sonst, das lässt mich wirklich nachdenken. Dabei habe ich nichts anderes getan, als sonst auch. vielleicht hat er auch nur so viel Stress mit seinem neuen Buch. Andererseits, *ich beginne zu weinen* er hat gesagt, dass er mich nie wieder sehen will. es war so glaubwürdig. *ich sinke auf meine Knie und beginne zu schluchzen* hasst er mich wirklich so sehr? Bin ich für ihn wirklich nichts anderes als eine Nervensäge? Aber wenn ich mit ihm darüber reden will, sagt er immer, er hat keine Zeit und schließt sich in seinem Zimmer ein, um zu schreiben. *jetzt hocke ich am Boden mit angezogenen Beinen und weine*  
  
.  
  
"Häh? Shuichi? Was ist los?", fragte Ryuichi und betrat das Badezimmer. Er nahm sein Gegenüber in den Arm. "Ich verstehe.", sagte er und stand auf, "Das ist trotzdem kein Grund, wie ein kleines Kind heulend im Badezimmer herumzuliegen und vor allem nicht an einem so schönen Tag wie diesem!" Shuichi sah zu seinem Idol auf. Genau deswegen wird er ihn nie erreichen könne, auch wenn er gerade in diesem Moment vor ihm steht, weil er innerlich so stark ist. Shuichi nahm dankend Ryuichis Hand an, die er ihm hinhielt und half ihm auf die Beine zu kommen. Er wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht und schaute in den Spiegel, doch anstatt sein Spiegelbild zu sehen, erschien Yuki.  
  
.  
  
Wieso nur. wieso ist er immer so kalt zu mir. Ich bemerke, wie Ryuichi mir rät, dass ich eine kalte Dusche nehmen sollte, damit es mir wieder besser geht, er verlässt das Zimmer. Im Moment ist es mir auch lieber allein zu sein. Kann eine Dusche auch die Seele befreien? Aber ich sollte auch dankbar sein, dass ich zumindest diese kurze Zeit mit ihm verbringen durfte. Sie war so schön, jeden Abend habe ich ihn zuletzt gesehen und morgens war er der erste, den ich zu Gesicht bekam. Aber jeder Traum hat mal ein Ende. *ich drehe das Wasser ab und steige aus der Dusche, nehme mir ein Handtuch und binde es mir locker um die Hüften* *ich lasse mir den gestrigen Tag noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen* Ich kam aus dem Studio nach Hause, da machte er die Tür vor meiner Nase auf, knallte meinen Koffer in den Flur und nahm mir den Haustürschlüssel weg. und dann. *ich beginne wieder zu weinen* .dann schrie er mir mitten ins Gesicht, er will mich niemals wieder sehen.  
  
.  
  
Shuichi betrat die Küche und stellte sich vor den Schrank. Er öffnete die Tür und nahm sich eine Tasse heraus. Dann ging er zur Kaffeemaschine und schenkte sich ein. Normalerweise mochte er keinen Kaffee, aber aus irgendeinem Grund, beschloss er, heute die bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen. 'Yuki trinkt auch immer Kaffee zum Frühstück.' Er sah auf die Uhr. 'Genau jetzt müsste er anfangen, sich welchen aufzubrühen.' "Pika pika Shuichi Shuichi pika pikaaaa!!!", sang Ryuichi mit seiner süßen Kinderstimme. "Hm? Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Shuichi verwundert. "Dir fehlt dein Glanz, Shuichi!", stellte sein Gegenüber fest. "Mein Glanz?" - "Ja, dein Glanz, du strahlst sonst immer puren Optimismus aus, aber so wie du aussiehst, geht dir die Sache mit Eiri doch sehr zu Herzen, oder?" Shuichi lächelte, ja, wenn es um ernste Probleme ging, dann half Ryuichi wo er konnte, so war er nun mal.  
  
.  
  
Wie schön, so einen Freund zu haben, der immer für einen da ist. Aber, soll ich ihn damit wirklich belasten? Er kann mir sowieso nicht helfen.  
  
.  
  
Shuichi nickte nur und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Nach einer Weile der Stille flog Kuwagoru in Shuichis Gesicht, der ihm danach sagte, es sei schon spät und dass er sich besser anziehen sollte. "Oh man, du hast Recht!", sagte Shuichi, stand schnell auf und rannte ins sein Zimmer um sich umzuziehen. In der Zwischenzeit klingelte es an der Haustür und Ryuichi machte sich auf den Weg, sie zu öffnen. "Ah, ohaio!", sagte Hiro, als die Tür vor ihm geöffnet wurde. "HIROOOO!!!", rief Ryuichi nur und stürzte sich auf Bad Luck's Gitarristen. Kurze Zeit später stand Shuichi kopfschüttelnd in der Haustür und zog sein Idol von seinem besten Freund runter. "Ohaio Hiro! Los, lass uns fahren!" Ryuichi verstand die Welt nicht mehr, erst wurde er von Hiro runtergehoben und dann Shuichis Gefühlswechsel. Doch schon wurde er eines besseren belehrt, Shuichi sah wieder traurig in die Ferne. "Bis später dann, ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend!", sagte Hiro zum Abschied zu Ryuichi. "Yokai! Ich mich auch! es wird Spaß machen, wieder mit euch auf der Bühne zu stehen und mit dir zu singen, Shuichi!" Er klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter. "Kopf hoch, das wird schon noch!", sagte er noch, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Auf Hiros Motorrad ging es Richtung Studio, wo Fujisaki und die anderen schon warteten. Die Proben zogen sich über den ganzen Tag bis hin zum Abend, an dem das große Konzert von Bad Luck (^^) und Ryuichi zusammen steigen sollte. "Nur noch eine halbe Stunde, na no da!", sagte Ryuichi, der sich sichtlich freute, wieder mit seinem Freund, Shuichi singen zu dürfen. Dieser nickte nur. Nach einer geraumen Zeit fragte er: "Ob Yuki wohl kommen wird?"  
  
.  
  
Ich weiß selbst nicht, ob ich das will. Wenn er nicht da ist, ist es so wie sonst, weil er nie Zeit hatte, zu meinen Konzerten zu kommen, und wenn er kommt, dann hat das nicht unbedingt etwas zu bedeuten. was denke ich eigentlich, natürlich hat das was zu bedeuten, er hat mich immerhin gestern rausgeschmissen. und er hat gesagt, er will mich nie mehr wieder sehen. warum sollte er dann aus freien Stücken herkommen? Ach was. ich zerbreche mir hier umsonst den Kopf.ich sollte meine Gedanken an Yuki verschwinden lassen, ich kann es nicht ändern, dass er mich hasst. so gerne wie ich es möchte, aber es hat ja alles keinen Sinn. Ich sollte mich besser auf das Konzert konzentrieren, es wird schließlich live im Fernsehen übertragen und wenn ich mit solchen Gedanken auf die Bühne gehe, wird es keine gute Performance.  
  
.  
  
"Hallo! Wir sind Bad Luck und werden nun ein super Konzert spielen!", schrie Hiro ins Mikrophon. Ryuichi sollte zum Schluss als Überraschung auf die Bühne kommen und 5 Songs mit Shuichi singen. "3.2.1. und los!", rief Fujisaki und stimmte die Melodie zu "The Rage Beat" an. Shuichi Fing an zu singen und vergaß dabei seine Liebessorgen um Yuki. Nach ungefähr der Hälfte des Konzertes öffnete sich eine Tür zur Halle und jemand mit einer schwarzen Sonnenbrille betrat den Raum. Er lehnte lässig an der Wand und sah sich das Konzert an. 'Mist, wo bleibt Ryuichi. er sollte doch schon vor dem letzten Lied auf der Bühne stehen.', dachte Shuichi, doch ließ sich von den Fans nichts anmerken.  
  
"Das ist eine sehr gute Idee!", sagte Ryuichi zu seinem Gegenüber und nahm den kleinen Stapel Blätter an sich. Er sah sie sich noch einmal genau an und lächelte. 'Sowas hätte ich mir auch denken können. alles war umsonst.' "Also bleiben wir dabei?", fragte die Person. "Abgemacht!", grinste Ryuichi und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bühne.  
  
"Und nun das letzte Lied für heute! Glairing Dream!!!", kündete Hiro an.  
  
.  
  
Dass Yuki nicht kommt, war mir schon klar, aber dass Ryuichi mich auch noch im Stich lässt, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Warum singe ich immer Glairing Dream zum Abschluss jeden Konzertes? Yuki hasst es. aber andereseits, ohne dieses Lied hätte ich ihn nie kennen gelernt. Und ohne dieses Lied wären wir nie zusammengekommen. Und die Nacht zwischen uns, war auch ein Traum, den ich am liebsten nie zu Ende geträumt hätte. aber Träume müssen enden. irgendwann immer.  
  
.  
  
Die Menge jubelte, das Konzert war vorbei. Kurz bevor Bad Luck die Bühne verlassen wollten, sprang ein Riesen-Kuwagoru auf die Bühne und stellte sich vors Mikro. "Das ist Ryuichi-sama!!!", schrie jemand in der Menge. Kurz nach dieser Erkenntnis riss sich Ryuichi das Kostüm vom Leib und begrüßte die Fans mit einem lauten "konnichi-wa!!!". Shuichi und die andern beiden starrten nur verblüfft auf Ryuichi, der freude-strahlend vor ihnen stand. Er drückte Fujisaki und Hiro je ein paar Blätter in die Hand und flüsterte ihnen etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin beide ein breites Grinden auf den Lippen hatten. Dann ging er zu Shuichi und flüsterte ihm nur ein: "Jetzt kommt das Highlight der Show!", ins Ohr und zeigte ihm, er solle sich an den linken Bühnenrand stellen. Shuichi tat, wie ihm geraten wurde und platzierte sich dort. Er war ziemlich aufgeregt, was jetzt kommen würde. Ryuichi nickte Fujisaki zu und dann begann auch eine Shuichi unbekannte Melodie. Ryuichi sagte ins Mikro: "Dies ist ein Lied, gewidmet an Shuichi!" Shuichi bekam große Augen! Das war also die Überraschung von seinem Idol. Ein eigenes Lied gewidmet an ihn. Ryuichi begann zu singen und Shuichis Augen wurden immer größer. Das, was sein Idol da sang, konnte nur einer geschrieben haben. Bevor er diesen gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, hielten ihm zwei Hände die Augen zu. "Überraschung!", flüsterte jemand in sein Ohr. Shuichi glaubte seinen Ohren nicht, er drehte sich um und fiel Yuki um den Hals. Anstatt vieler Worte nahm Yuki in auf die Arme und trug ihn von der Bühne durch den langen Flur raus zum Parkplatz. "Yuki.. aber wieso. gestern." - "Shhht. Steig ins Auto, ich erkläre es dir!", erwiderte der Schriftsteller nur. Beide stiegen ein und Yuki fuhr los. Die ganze Fahrt über beherrschte Schweigen den Innenraum des Autos. Yuki bog in einen kleinen Weg, der zum Strand führte, ab und parkte das Auto auf einem Kiesplatz. Er sah Shuichi lächelnd in die Augen, dieser erwiderte es. Sie stiegen aus und gingen hinunter zum Strand. "Ich muss dir etwas sagen, Shuichi." Der Angesprochene wurde hellhörig. "Ich habe dich immer so mies behandelt, weil ich Angst hatte, dich zu verletzen. Du sagst immer, du findest mich toll und möchtest mit mir zusammen sein, doch jemand wie ich hat es nicht verdient, von jemandem wie dir geliebt zu werden. Das ist der Grund. Aber dann hatte mich Ryuichi angerufen, heute Vormittag. Und er hat mir erzählt, wie sehr du darunter leidest. das hat mir die Augen geöffnet (wieee süüüß ^^v) Deshalb möchte ich dich fragen. Willst du immer noch mit mir zusammenleben und auch zusammensein?" Shuichi konnte nichts anderes außer nicken. Die Freudentränen ließen ihn nicht antworten. Sie hatten sich beide in den Sand gesetzt und nun drückte Shuichi sein Gesicht an Yukis Brust. Dieser nahm ihn gefühlvoll in die Arme und lächelte. "Yuki?", schluchzte Shuichi und sah auf. "Was ist, mein Koi?", fragte der Angesprochene. "Wirst du mich auch nie mehr alleine lassen?", fragte Shuichi weiter. "Nein, niemals werde ich das übers Herz bringen können. Aishiteru!" - "Boku mo aishiteru!"  
  
.  
  
Mein Traum ist endlich wahr geworden! Mein größter Traum. ich bin so glücklich!  
  
.  
  
Sie saßen noch eine Zeitlang eng aneinander gekuschelt am Strand, bis sie beide in einem langen leidenschaftlichen Kuss versanken. "Komm Shuichi, wir gehen nach Hause, ja?", fragte Yuki und lächelte seinen Koi an. "Ja!", antwortete Shuichi und die beiden gingen Hand in Hand den Strand entlang.  
  
---O-W-A-R-I---  
  
so, ich hoffe, diese kleine Fic hat euch gefallen! *euch alle flehend anschaut* Bitte, bitte. wenigstens einen!!! *wenigstens EINEN!!!* kommi möchte ich zumindest kriegen ^^ so, man liest sich bestimmt mal wieder ^^  
  
eure akiko eiri ^^ 


End file.
